Corazón color carbón
by Miyuki Uchiha
Summary: No sólo con un lápiz se dibuja el amor


_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: No sólo con un lápiz se dibuja el amor.

**Corazón color carbón**

Cuando dibujo, siento que los trazos se vuelven una extensión de mis dedos. Me es difícil explicar. Son como sensaciones condensadas en trazos de imaginación sin fin. Limites donde el cielo es el inicio y donde el sueño es el final de una aventura pasajera.

Cuando dibujo el granito del lápiz ensucia mi mano y hace manchas de esponja nubosa en el papel. Un papel de alto gramaje… no me gusta… pareciera que coloreara piedras. Un 6b es mi compañero de hazañas. Intruso en hoja virgen, explorador experto en el pozo de imaginación de lagunas personales.

¿Has dibujado alguna vez? Te lo pregunto porque todos deberían hacerlo. Aquellos que no se dedican a la tarea dicen que "no han nacido para ello". Yo te puedo decir lector, que todos nacen para todo. El punto es dedicarse de corazón a ello.

Yo dibujo desde que tengo la habilidad de tomar un lápiz con la mano. El arte del dibujo está impreso en las huellas dactilares. Por eso es que un trazo tiene todo lo que eres. Remite a un estado tan perfecto que sólo quieres volar.

Por eso cuando yo lo espió… me siento como ladrona de auras. Él es todo un atleta, popular entre la gente. Cuando pasa lo notas, sientes su olor. De esa esencia que te perfora los sentidos y te antoja el hambre. Es de complexión fuerte, se dedica al futbol. Su mejor amigo es un muchacho de aspecto de niña que a las mujeres fascina.

De cabellos negros como la brea y mirada adusta como la áspera roca. Mandíbula fuerte de ángulos rectos. Parece una estatua Medici esculpida por el mismo Miguel Ángel. Armónico, simétrico… ecuación exacta para la medida perfecta. Pareciera que hiciese mimesis con la naturaleza. Qué asco.

Las mujeres lo alaban y besan por donde la suela sucia de sus zapatos pisa. Aquí viene, con ese paso fuerte que pretende creerse más de lo qué es.

-¡Sasuke!

Grita él. Ahí viene… para mí, la razón de mis delirios. De melena amarilla y espesa como un león. Adrenalina corre por sus venas, sus pobres piernas no parecen darle talla a sus intenciones. Por eso corre, corre, corre como si no hubiese mañana. El sudor devora sus mejillas con esas marcas que tiene en ellas. Tres en cada lado… seis en total. Bigotes de travesuras que se elevan antes la más mínima de sus sonrisas. Porque en él no se conoce la tristeza.

¿Qué maravilloso no? Pero sé que sufre… no todos podemos ser tan felices siempre. Pero él lo intenta y eso para mí… vale más que el tesoro de un pirata.

-Idiota, ¿por qué te adelantas sin mí?

Parece un niño reclamando el dulce perdido. Siempre detrás del Uchiha. Pidiendo explicaciones como si él fuese su hermano mayor… tal vez lo sienta así. No lo entendería… pero trataría de comprenderlo. Dios, es tan fascinante todo en él. Juega todos los días después de las cinco. Después de acabar sus clases en la universidad… el deporte como otro estilo de vida. Para desaparecer de la rutina, para liberar su cuerpo con miles de endorfinas que solo una buena botella de agua fría logra calmar.

Si, esa botella de la misma marca. Porque solo toma de esa. De la de etiqueta verde y con burbujas de gas. La bebe de dos tacazos. Uno para acostumbrarse a la sensación y el otro que usa para respirar… después de eso el líquido desparece en cuestión de segundos. Al Uchiha parece no agradarle… le dice que es un salvaje.

Él solo ríe… porque la sonrisa en Naurto Uzumaki siempre está presente.

Está presente en la realidad y está presente en la realidad de mis obras. Cuando cojo mi lápiz y decido dibujarlo a través de las hojas. Son bosquejos, no espero que sean grande sobras de arte. Soy algo cohibida para eso del amor. Siempre termino diciendo alguna estupidez que no va conmigo. Desde que conozco a Naruto, mi corazón jamás ha sido capaz de armar una sola frase de coherencia que exprese lo que siento por él.

De insultos y empujones es lo que conoce mi razón. Mi cuerpo es un arma que no se sujeta mi voluntad y lo alejo para esconder mi vergüenza. Oh… la injusticia. Bajo mis rápidos trazos te canalizo en curvas y rectas de distinta profundidad. Unas más leves que otras. Trazo mucho la línea de tus ojos. Me encantan. No sabría cómo darles forma en color. Me manejo mejor con el carbón. De diferentes matices, no es rosa, no es azul, no es rojo. No es algo tangible a lo real… porque mi amor por ti, no lo puedo comparar con lo existente.

Entonces veo como el grupo de fanáticas hacen gala de sus mejores atuendos y sus gritillos desbordados como gatas en celo. Te miran de un lado, y Sasuke parece ser el centro de atención. Tú lo miras con enojo, pero te das cuenta que yo estoy en la misma banca de siempre… con el mismo libro de hojas blancas de bajo gramaje y mi lápiz 6b.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Gritas con balón en mano y camisa sucia. El pasto se pega a tu pantaloneta como imán y a ti eso no te va ni te viene. Veo tus dientes sobresalir de tus labios. Siempre has tenido los colmillos un poco más largos que el común de la gente. Tu madre ha dicho que pareces un animal y qué deben arreglar una cita con el odontólogo… pero tú te niegas. No te gustan mucho. Yo te lo agradezco porque los encuentro adorables. Pero no lo puedo decir, ni escribir… pero me gusta pensarlo seguido y dejar que mi mano lo dibuje de vez en cuando.

Yo no puedo saludarte como quiero. Porque nunca he sido bueno para eso… a veces práctico en la ducha y al final me doy cuenta que termino hablando sola como una ridícula. La cuenta del agua está llegando un poco más cara por eso.

Dejas la maleta al lado de mi herramienta de trabajo y de estudio.

-Sakura-chan, déjame ver lo que tanto dibujas… nunca me dejas ver.

Lo miró como fiera y él sólo se ríe prometiéndome que apenas llegué rapara de mí eso que todos los días construyo.

Pero sabes Naruto… evade mis respuestas, mi desdén, necesito que respires lo que anhelo. Necesito que aspires más de lo obvio. Pasa por el horrible paso de mi indiferencia, que al fin y al cabo máscara es. Rápame mis tesoros y échales una mirada… verás que sólo eres tú el que se retrata en ellos.

Y te miro, suspiro y tú sólo me ves… con esa sonrisa que a mi alma derrite. Dime si por fin, me dirás aquello. Que con tu suavidad mi latir fluirá.

Tan sólo suspírame la esperanza y dame ese valor que necesito para decirlo. Con ese gentil tocar de tus dedos largos. Quiero imaginar que sujetas mis mejillas entre tus manos y sin remedio puedo sentir un calor ajeno al sol. Una tibieza que sólo el tocar de las dos pieles puede generar.

Mi lápiz puede dibujar eso, porque con sólo desearlo, la hoja es mi aliada. Pero quiero que puedas escuchar mis trazos y sepas lo que mis labios y mi cuerpo no son capaces de decir. Mírate en mis resultados, mírate en mis dibujos, y comprende de una vez este grito de ayuda. Porque en mí falta el valor para dar el siguiente paso.

No me preocupa el tiempo, pero me preocupa que no te des cuenta jamás. Anda, mira, que la curiosidad despierte lo mejor de ti y mira…

Lo que eres para mí…

**FIN**

Entre más leo estas pocas palabras más me gusta el fic. Este pequeño y humilde escrito está hecho exclusivamente para tres personas en especial:

**Neko_Boii, Sakura_granger y Sue-chan.**

¿Por qué? Porque era un regalo prometido a ellos ;). Porque ellos hicieron todo esto posible.

Críticas sí y sólo sí son constructivas.

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Ecuchando __Wo Yi Zhi Dou Zai- _Lin Ji An & Chen Yu Lun (Hana Kimi OST)


End file.
